123Bramblepelt123's WARRIOR CHALLENGE!
by Morningbloom
Summary: Title says all! enjoy!


**Hey! I'm taking a break from Whispers of the Stars to do…. 123Bramblepelt123's Warrior Cats Challenge! I have to write 100 oneshots! Rules-**

**1. These ideas must be done in order.**

**2. You can name these cats if you feel like it.**

**3. You can name the chapter whatever you want to.**

**4. Chapter must at least have 750 words in it.**

**Alright THEME TIME- A cat who wants to live in the Twolegs Place instead of the forest**

**OK GOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer-**

**Morningbloom- Hey Shinepaw!**

**Shinepaw- Yesh?**

**Morningbloom- Repeat after me. Morn-**

**Shinepaw- Repeat after me. Ok now what?**

**Morningbloom- *growls* Alright.. *whispers in Shinepaws ear***

**Shinepaw- OHHHHH….Morningbloom does not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. But if Morningbloom did…**

**Morningbloom- LIONBLAZE WOULD DIE IN A FIRE! LIVE HOLLYLEAF, LIIIVVVEEE!**

The normally blue sky was cloudy and dark. Shinepaw was all alone. Or so she thought. "Come over here, or I will kill you…" a deep voice growled as a large cat pinned Shinepaw down. "What do you want?!" Shinepaw yelled. "Meet me here every moon at dawn. If you don't me and my pack will kill you and your family…" he padded away. Shinepaw got up as well and stared at the tom, who could (and still might) kill her. He was a large tabby tom, with grey fur and small black paws. "Whats your name?" Shinepaw asked. "Shawn. Yours?" "Shinepaw… Are you.. a-a-a rouge?" "No," Shawn replied. "A kittypet. But I WAS a rouge before I met my friend Applepaw, who was a kit-" "APPLEPAW?!" Shinepaw was shocked. Applepaw was her brother. He had been taken by twolegs, after a battle with ShadowClan. "Yes. Which clan are you in?" "ThunderClan. Wait… how do you know Clan- Speak?" Shinepaw asked before realizing. "Applepaw." They both said at the same time. "You should go back to ThunderClan." Shawn said.

Two moons later, Shinepaw kept her word. She visited Shawn every moon, and began to realize something. She loved him. She knew it was dumb. She the eight- moon old apprentice, liking Shawn, he the strong handsome… kittypet. Shinepaw sighed. Maybe, if she told him… No he can't love her. She has a Clan to protect and the Warrior Code to follow. But maybe the code was wrong. "Shinepaw!" Shawn interrupted her thoughts. "Shawn. I have to tell you something…" "Me too! I'll go first. Applepaw has a mate! Her name is Moss, and she is nine moons old. She is expecting their kits!" Shawn explained happily.

"That's great! My turn, but first, how old are you?" "Eight moons. Same as you and Applepaw." Shawn said. "Oh. Cool. Um, anyways… This is embarrassing. Um, I-I-I L-like…um.." Shinepaw could not tell him. But, like always, Shawn seemed to know what she would say. "I love you too! That's why I waited to meet, You! Your my life, my soul, my heart and my love. Shinepaw… will you become my mate?"

"Yes! But… I can't be a kittypet. Not yet, but let's meet at night. EVERY night." Shinepaw suggested. "Perfect." And that night, as they gazed up into the stars, Shinepaw realized that she might have to leave the Clan. Forever.

A moon later, Shinepaw had a idea. What if she told her mother, Ashstar, if she could leave the Clan, just for a day, go to the Twolegplace, to see how life was there. She padded up to her mothers den when her fellow apprentice, Adderpaw walked out of the den. He had a snarl on his face. "Traitor…" he said as he padded away.

She noticed that everyone had been looking at her. She padded into Ashstar's den. "Hello, Shinepaw. I wanted to see you. You know that Applepaw had been taken by twolegs. Well, seven people from the Clan have told me, that they had seen you and another cat looking at the twolegplace. Are-are they correct?" Ashstar stammered. "Um… well.. It's a long story." "I'm your mother, and your leader. Tell me." As Shinepaw told her some of the story, she left out some details. She said that a rouge working with Applepaw was trying to help her meet Applepaw. That's why she wanted to leve the Clan, just for the day.

"Ah! Maybe he will come back! Go! Go, Now!" Shinepaw had never seen her happier. Little did Ashstar know, Shinepaw was not coming back. But first she had to tell Mistpaw, her sister and best friend (except for Shawn of course), that she was leaving.

"Hey, Mistpaw. Can we talk?" Shinepaw asked. "Sure! But, why were you talking to that cat?". "I'll tell you." Shinepaw told Mistpaw the whole story. Everything, even that she would not be back. "What… I'll miss you… Can I visit?" Mistpaw asked. "Um.. maybe.. But tell Ashstar 10 days after I'm gone, that… I'M GONE… Ok?" Shinepaw asked.

"Fine. I'll miss you…" Mistpaw said as she licked Shinepaw's ear. Shinepaw hoped that Mistpaw would do good and please StarClan. "Why am I such a mouse- brain!? StarClan won't accept me… Is Shawn worth it?" Shinepaw wondered.

A young she-cat walked up to Shinepaw. "Shinepaw… Come here into my den." Darkpelt, the medicine cat said urgently. As they stepped into the den, Darkpelt asked "Ok, whose are they?" "What?" Shinepaw asked back. "Whose, um… Kits are they?" "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Shinepaw yelled. "You don't know… Shinepaw you're expecting kits."

Two moons later, Shinepaw was officially a kittypet. She took the new name of Fluffy (her twoleg renamed her), but Shawn and Applepaw (now known as Tommy) still called her Shinepaw. She also had 5 kits. She named them Ash (for Ashstar), Mist (Mistpaw), Dark (Darkpelt), Night (For when she first met Shawn) and Thunder (for ThunderClan).

One day, as Shinepaw looked at her four daughters, she noticed that Thunder, her only son, was looking at the herb garden. She felt a pang of guilt. She wondered if her son would have been the medicine cat. She also realized, that her kits were old enough to learn about the Clans.

As she was thinking, a familiar grey pelt padded over to her. "Mistpaw!" Shinepaw exclaimed. "Shinepaw… Great news!" "I have better news. These are my kits.". After the aunt and kits met, Mistpaw told Shinepaw that she received her warrior name. "My name is now Mistpool. But, mother gave you a name too. Shinepaw, from this day forth you will be known, in the Clan, as Shineheart."

After her and Mistpool's reunion she told Shawn and Applepaw about Mistpool and her new name, Shineheart. They were so happy, but Shinepaw wanted to do something special. "Applepaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Appleflame." Shineheart said. "What?" Appleflame asked. "You deserve a warrior name." Moss, Appleflame's mate and their two kits, Holly and Honey bounded up to them.

"Hey, Applepaw!" Moss said. "No, Moss. My new name is, Appleflame. I'm a warrior!" Appleflame said and Moss licked him on the ear. Shineheart noticed that they had two perfect families. She often wondered if she made the right choice, leaving the Clan and all, but now she knew.

She made the right choice.

**And Stop! Like it? This is the longest story ever! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Word Count- 1,242!**


End file.
